In recent years, some mobile terminals such as mobile phones, PHSs (Personal Handy phone System), PDAs (Personal Data Assistance) and the like are equipped with a touch panel type display. Since, with such a mobile terminal, the user can touch an operational object displayed on the screen to make control, the user can perform an intuitive operation compared to button operations.
Further, recently, in the field of mobile terminals equipped with a touch panel type display, in order to further improve the operability, technologies to adjust the positions of operational objects in accordance with the user handling have been proposed or put to practical use.
For example, in the mobile terminal described in Patent Document 1, a plurality of keys each allotted with a predetermined character are displayed in two rows along two sides opposite each other. When the user makes a sliding operation, the keys displayed along one edge move to the other edge.
A control device described in Patent Document 2 is a control device for a digital camera, in which an operating button such as a shutter button or the like is displayed around an area on which the user touches the touch panel.
In a camera described in Patent Document 3, the display layout of operating buttons etc. is switched in accordance with the position on which the user touches the touch panel.
In the information display apparatus described in Patent Document 4, a drag operation on the touch panel is made by the user, the size of the enter screen is reduced and displayed in a predetermined area.